Tigzon (series)
Tigzon (series) (タイガキャットアドベンチャ Taigā kyat toadobenchā) is a series of Sploder games, originally created by Gamerdeath722 (and later Mangamixer). The first game was first released on June 14th, 2013 and It was set to have 20 parts, but due to delays and Mangamixer's involvement in his next games, Tigzon World Adventure will possibly be the last game of the Tigzon series. Plot The orignal game is set in an fictional universe, known as Nexus, which follows the adventure of a 16 year old teenage boy, Alex Chang (who has the ability to transform into a powerful tiger-cat/human hybrid creature, known as the Tigerat). After his father, Mikey Chang, died in an accidental plane crash, his mother, Liz Massona took care of Alex and then they left their home to go live in Professor Muzuka's lab house. Rex Chang, the evil brother of Mikey Chang, had been upset with the aliens from the planet so he plans to destrory the aliens. Rex Chang also wanted a deal with Dr. Massona, who she's his former girlfriend. Remake "Tigzon's World Adventure" will be a remake of the original Tigzon game series. It will use newer graphics and it will consists of 20 Worlds, rather than 20 Parts of the game. The game will inspire by Sonic52789's games, Mystic Ruins Zone, Stralight Festival Zone and Tropical Paradise Zone. Games *Tigzon (June 14th, 2013, the first and orignal game of the series, It ended up on hitaus, after Tigzon PART 4 DEMO) *Tigzon Battle (first and upcoming spin-off, November 2nd, 2013 for DEMO) *Tigzon Rebooted (It was set to be in progress, but cancelled due to involvements of Tigzon Recoded, Tigzon Battle, Sploder Smash Bros and other games *Tigzon's World Adventure (a remake to the original Tigzon games) *Tigzon on gameboy (spinoff) Characters *'Alex Chang ' 'Alex Chang is the main character of the Tigzon series. He is outgoing, trouble-making teenage boy, who is addicted to video games and action movies. He has an ability to transform into a powerful tiger-cat hybrid creature, who he called himself, "Tigzon". *'''''Tigzon ' ' Tigzon is a transformation of Alex that he is a tiger-cat hybrid creature. His ability can go faster, fight faster and a ability to transform into Super Tigzon, by collecting many crystals. *'Dr. Massona ' 'Dr. Massona is Alex's mother and a scientist. She was the wife of Mikey Chang, after his death from an plane crush accident. She and Alex moved to Professor Muzuka's lab house, where her friend Professor Muzuka. *'Professor Muzuka Professor Muzuka is Dr. Massona's partner, who used be a co-worker at RED Headquarters. He is responsible for creating his transformation DNA, which he created for Tigzon. *'Leaf Loola ' 'Leaf Loola is a normal teenage girl from Marx, her home planet, who she was rescued from the RED Headquarters. She is smart, genius and beautiful girl, who she takes care of her own pet Puffy. She is Alex/Tigzon's love interest. *'Tina Loola ' Tina Loola is Leaf's sister. She is cocky, brat and selfish girl, who she is a crush on Alex's transformation, Tigzon (though she has a crush on Alex). She sometimes upsets with some Puffies that are cute, ball-like creatures. *'Rex Chang Rex Chang is a brother of Mikey Chang and a villian of the Tigzon series. His transformation is a strong dragon-like creature that can breath fire blastly. *'Drax' Drax is a wolf-like character and Alex/Tigzon's rival, who debuts in Tigzon's World Adventure. He is an adventurer who holds a large handgun and rides a hovercycle named Maximum Cycle. *'Bogo Natsumi' 'Bogo Natsumi is Alex/Tigzon's best friend and rival, who debuts in Tigzon's World Adventure. He has the same transformation as Alex Chang and he is sometimes more stronger than Tigzon. *'Nova Natsumi Nova Natsumi is Bogo's sister, who she first debuts in Tigzon Battle and later Tigzon's World Adventure. She is the more smarter than Bogo and she seems to know Alex/Tigzon's uncle, Rex Chang. *'Genreal Greenwich' Genreal Greenwich is the main antagonist of the Tigzon's World Adventure, He is the step-brother of Professor Muzuka and he tries to scam Tigzon but he fails every time, making a fool of himself in the process. *'Doctor IronBeard' Doctor IronBeard is a mad scientist and Greenwich's partner. He is a dim-witted, idiotic, wierd scientist, who mainly loves drama movies and even girls. Upcoming games *'Tigzon Battle' A spin-off fighting game, Tigzon Battle will be released on Mangamixer's account. It is a bit similar to Scoutile's Cube Fighters, but with graphics. It features characters from the Tigzon series, as well as newer ones, such as Damage Dux (who was later in Texx), Nova Natsumi, Jack-Jack Swagy and Alucard Mitsuko. The game is heavily inspired by Japanese manga. The gameplay is made with Sploder's Physics Puzzle Maker, and is a fighting game (inspired by the Street Fighter and Tekken game series). The player can only hit enemies a certain amount of times. *'Tigzon's World Adventure' A remake or a reboot to the Tigzon seires. Unlike some pervious Tigzon games, Tigzon's World Adventure will had some plot chances and new character to make it sense. Using new graphics, the game will consists of 20 Worlds as well as bonus stage or secert worlds. Later appearances *In Gamerdeath722's A Hoverboard Game, Tomy Z. Tigzon makes his early appearance as a playable character on the first level. *Tigzon/Alex appears in Dealwithit3001k's Crossover Project X and will appear in CPX the Show. *Tigzon/Alex makes a guest appearance in Rich3001k's Petit Lost Again. *Tigzon makes a cameo appearance on Rich3001k's Petit Minigamez. *Tigzon has appearances in alot of fighting game series: Sploder Deadlocked, Mangamixer's Sploder Smash Bros, Dealwithit3001k's Sploder Smash Bros, Super Smash Bros. Xplode, Sploder Fighterz. *Tigzon, Leaf and Tina will make a cameo appearances as a Wanted posters on Mangamixer's upcoming Sploder game, Batman: Return of The Joker. Also The Puffies will make an appearances wearing their Batman's mask Add ones if I've missed :/ External links *Old Official Tigzon Website *Official Tigzon Website *Play Tigzon PART 1 on Sploder.com Category:Sploder games